Just Trust Me
by XStarryNightX
Summary: AxC Chapter 3 Welcome Home: “It is about time he comes home,” Lacus responded excitedly. “Excuse me?” Kira asked surprised. “Why would you be happy?”
1. Prologue : The After Math

Author's Note:

Cause I sort of forgotten that Previews are forbideen to post, I decided to change the preview of my next story into a prologue of the future. Hopefully you enjoy it and I will try to have the story starting soon!

Normal Text is the present

_Italized Text is the past_

**Bold Text is the song Blurry by Puddle of Mudd**

**Quick Summary:**

"_I'm dying. I'm very rich. I have an extremely interesting offer for you."_

_Cagalli Attha cannot believe what she's reading when the letter comes. It's from her deadbeat ex-husband, Athrun Zala, who disappeared fifteen years ago when their daughter Estelle, was still a toddler. Not a word, not a dollar has come Cagalli's way in all that time… until now, when this despicable man has the courage to come back into her life. _

_Was does it mean? And even though she could surely use some financial help, does Cagalli want to find out?_

**Just Trust Me**

_**Prologue : The After Math**_

Walking through the empty hallway, is a middle-age man with navy hair and emerald color eyes who looks and feels nothing but anguish as he walks alone. Tears of pain and blame fall from his tired eyes.

_**Everything's so blurry  
And everyone's so fake  
And everybody's empty  
And everything is  
So messed up**_

Stopping infront of room 25C, the man lightely knocks on the door. Hearing a mumble yes being said, he leisurely opens the closed door.

Stepping into the dimly lit room, the navy hair man looks directly at the simple white sheeted bed where a blonde hair woman lays unconscious with numerous tubes sticking out.

"How is she?" the navy hair man asks softly to the brown hair man sitting next to the unconscious woman.

"No change." Was his simple response.

_**Pre-occupied without you  
I cannot live at all  
My whole world  
Surrounds you  
I stumble then I crawl**_

Getting up, the brown hair man slowly makes his way towards the door, passing his old friend without saying a word. However, before closing the door behind him he whispers softly for only their two ears, "She has always trusted you Athrun. Even when you left her, leaving her with nothing. She had trusted you when you came back into her life. So why is it that you never trusted her with the truth? Why?"

With that said, the brown hair man closed the door tightly behind him.

Staring at the closed door, the navy hair man ponders his friend's comment. Smiling sadly, he knew why he never trusted her with the complete truth.

It was because he loved her.

_**You could be my someone  
You could be my scene  
You know that  
I'll protect you**_

Walking towards the bed, Athrun sat down in the seat that was once occupied by the brown hair man. Starring at the woman in the bed, tears slowly made their way to his eyes.

Could this event been prevented if he had told the truth from the begining?

No, it couldn't. And he knew it.

Taking her pale hand into his, he held on tight. Her cool, pale hand laid still, as his fingers curled around her lifeless hand.

Starring into her closed eyes, the man frowned slightly. "It's been awhile since I saw those bright golden eyes of yours, Cagalli."

_  
**From all of the obscene  
I wonder what you're doing  
Imagine where you are  
There's oceans in between us  
But that's not very far**  
_

"Everyone is worried about you," Athrun said softly. "Estelle refuses to visit. She believes that you will walk through the door to your apartment, healthy and lively as if nothing has happened."

Receiving no response from the woman, Athrun signed softly.

Looking at the vase of flowers on her nightstand, Athrun quickly scanned the card that laid beside it.

"Lacus and Kira send their wishes," he whispered soflty. Looking back the the blonde hair woman, Athrun's face soon harden.

"Why did you have to do it?" his voice was full of hatred yet pain. "Why did you jump? I am suppose to be lying on this bed, not you!"

_  
**Can you take it all away?  
Can you take it all away?  
When you shoved it  
In my face  
This pain you gave to me  
Can you take it all away?  
Can you take it all away?  
When you shoved it  
In my face** _

"Then again, I suppose you being stuborn like that is the type of person you are." Athrun silently stood from the chair, letting her hand fall by her side once more.

"Ever since we first met, it had to be your way." Walking to the window, Athrun observed the sky and the ground. "Don't you know that you can't always have it your way?" Tears slowly made their way down his face.

Noticing the brown hair man from before beneath him, Athrun watched as a pink hair woman from a neaby park bench get up and made her way over towards him.

"It always amazes me how much she looks like Lacus," Athrun voice trailed around the room. "Yet she was never kind and considerate like Lacus. Never." Wiping away the tears, Athrun faced the bed once more. "Meer Campell was her name."

_**Everyone is changing  
There's no-one left  
That's real  
To make up  
Your own ending  
And let me know  
Just how you feel**_

_  
_"Meer was arrested immediately when the police arrived," he replied to the motionless body. Smiling sadly, he added, "Then again, the ambulance had already taken you away."

Walking back to the bed, he stood silently at her side. "Yunna Seiran was also arrested if you were wondering."

Starring at the woman, he felt his heart contract aganist his running emotions. "Forgive me."

_**'Cause I am lost  
Without you  
I cannot live at all  
My whole world  
Surrounds you  
I stumble then I crawl**_

_  
_"It was never suppose to go this far," he said painfully. "No one was suppose to get hurt. Especially you."

Sitting down on the vacant seat once more, he took her hand in his once more.

"I suppose I can continue making up excuses for what has happened," starring at her peaceful face, he fronwed painfully, "But nothing will change what has happened."

Lifting up his other hand, he gently stoke her cheek gently.

"Please Cagalli, open your eyes."

_  
**You could be my someone  
You could be my scene  
You know that  
I will save you  
From all of the unclean**_

Catching a glimpse of a golden locket hanging losely around her neck, Athrun smiled softly. Taking his hand away from her cheek, he touched the cool material beneath his fingertips. Opening the locket, he stared at the picture of a happy couple holding onto one another.

A female blonde with golden eyes and a male with navy hair with emerald eyes looked back at him mockingly.

Looking at the incription next to the picture he smiled. "To our undying love. To our undying happiness. To our undying trust. CA & AZ," he read slowly and precisely.

Looking at the blonde woman, he whispered softly, "What are you thinking as of right now Cagalli? What could you be possibly be thinking in that head of yours?"

_**I wonder what you're doing  
I wonder where you are  
There's oceans in between us  
But that's not very far**  
_

Starring at the bandages that surronded her body, Athrun clenched his fists slightly. Getting up from the chair, he walked back towards the window. "Do you remember how this all begin Cagalli?" He knew he wouldn't receive a single word from her, but he just wanted to talk knowing that deep down she was listening.

Opening the window slightly, he felt the cool breeze push aganist his flesh and hair.

Remember...

_  
**Can you take it all away?  
Can you take it all away?  
When you shoved it  
In my face  
This pain you gave to me  
Can you take it all away?  
Can you take it all away?  
When you shoved it  
In my face  
This pain you gave to me**  
_

_"Goodbye Cagalli, maybe one day we will meet again."_

"_Divorce papers?" the blonde whispered quietly. "No, he wouldn't just leave and do this…."_

"_Cagalli," her twin said sadly, as he watched his sister fall apart. _

"_How could he do this?" she replied angrily. "WHY!"_

"_Excuse me?" a navy hair man asked cautiously._

"_They are pressuring you Athrun, you got to marry her." The voice of a middle age man countered. "We got this far, we can't just blow it now."_

"_Isn't there another way?" Athrun Zala asked urgently. "There has to be another way!" _

"_There is one way." A silver hair stood up. _

_"Yzak?" Athrun watched his old friend in surprise._

"_You left behind a wife and a daughter right? What if we use them to our advantage."_

_A blonde hair woman roughly bumped into a tall navy hair man. _

_"Watch it!" she shreked as she fell down on her butt. _

_"Cagalli?" a famaliar voice asked hopefully. _

_Looking up, her golden orbs locked onto a familar pair of emerald. _

_"Athrun..."_

"_Kira?" _

"_His back, Lacus," the brown hair man said silently. _

"_Who?"_

"_Him."_

"_Do you think you can waltz right back into my life and expect me to accept you like nothing has happened, Zala?" the blonde woman hissed. _

_Lifting his eyebrow in amusment, he answered mockingly, "You are my wife, why wouldn't you?"_

_Lifting her hand to slap him, he swiftly caught her arm. Narrowing her eyes at him she shouted angrigly, "I am your ex-wife Zala."_

_Smirking he answered, "Ex maybe, however I am the one man who has seen your weaknesses Cagalli. I am the man who can destroy you as well."_

****

**_Oh  
Nobody told me  
What you thought  
Nobody told me  
What to say  
Everyone showed you  
Where to turn  
Told you  
Where to runaway_**

****

"_He offered me 500,000 dollars."_

"_Cagalli, you can't accept it." a brown hair woman replied without delay._

"_It's 500,00 dollars, Milly."_

"_He left you! He is a scum!"_

"_Milly, I…."_

"_Cagalli! Listen to yourself!"_

"_But I need that money Milly and he knows it too."_

"_This is..."_

"_Where we first meet." He pulled her gently forward towards the open lake. _

"_Athrun, you remembered." Starring up at the night sky, she watched the night sky. _

_Watching the blonde carefully, he nodded his head in agreement. "How could I forget." Turning her body to face him, he gently stroke her face with the back of her hand. "This is the place where I fell in love with you."_

__

_**Nobody told you  
Where to hide  
Nobody told you  
What to say  
Everyone showed you  
Where to turn  
Showed you  
Where to runaway**_

****

"_Mom, who is the guy," the little blonde, emerald eye girl asked worriedly. _

"_Estelle…" she paused._

"_Mom?" Estelle pushed. _

"_His your father."_

"_Athrun?" _

"_I'm sorry," he answered seriously._

"_Sorry for what?" the blonde asked confused._

"_For breaking your heart, Cagalli." he replied. _

_Before he had a chance to continue she quickly slapped him._

"_You better be sorry," she replied dangerously. _

"_Dearka?" _

"_Milly, is that you?"_

"_What are you doing back in town?" the brunette asked surprised._

"_I'm here to warn Athrun."_

"_Warn him about what?" Miriallia asked concernedly. _

"_They are looking for him Milly and they aren't happy. Especially her."_

__

_**Oh  
Nobody told me  
What you thought  
Nobody told me  
What to say  
Everyone showed you  
Where to turn  
Told you  
Where to runaway**_

"_Athrun what are you doing?" Cagalli asked as she back herself up until her back hit the wall. _

_Walking towards her, he placed both his hands beside her head and leaned in. "I forgot how beautiful you look when you blush."_

"_Athrun." Her eye became large in shock._

"_I love you." As soon as those words escaped, his mouth claimed hers._

"_Lacus Clyne, it has been awhile." A voice replied happily._

_The pink princess turned and narrowed her eyes. "Meer Campell."_

_Smiling evilly at her double, she asked innocently. "Do you know where I can find my fiancé?" _

"_Fiancé?"_

"_Silly don't you know? I'm engaged to Athrun Zala."_

"_Cagalli?"_

"_Kira, I….I….."_

"_What is it?" _

"_I think I fell for him again." the blonde responded in shame. _

"_Who did you fell for?" _

"_I think I just fell in love with Athrun Zala once more."_

"_Oh god Cagalli."_

_**Nobody told you  
Where to hide  
Nobody told you  
What to say  
Everyone showed you  
Where to turn  
Showed you  
Where to runaway**_

****

"_Athrun where are you….."_

"_Do you trust me?" Athrun asked quickly._

"_What?" _

_Starring into her golden orbs, his emerald stared deeply at her. "Do you trust me?"_

"_I….I…" she mumbled._

"_I need to know now."_

_Waiting for a minute to respond, she nodded her head. "I do trust you Athrun. I trust my life in your hands." _

"_Where's Mom?" Estelle asked worriedly. _

"_Getting herself into trouble I presume."_

"_Did you actually think I would just walk away Athrun?" Meer asked dangerously. _

"_Meer, let her go."_

"_Her?" Mia replied treacherously pointing her finger at the fallen blonde. "Are you serious_?"

………………………………...

"_Cagalli!" Athrun shouted painfully. _

_Looking up, blood skimmed her pale face slowly. Smiling sadly she whispered, "Just trust me." _

__

_**Can you take it all away?  
Can you take it all away?  
When you shoved it  
In my face  
This pain you gave to me  
Can you take it all away?  
Can you take it all away?  
When you shoved it  
In my face  
This pain you gave to me  
This pain you gave to me**_

"You can say it has been a hectic summer," he whispered quietly to himself.

Turning to face the bed, he felt tears well up once again. "If I could, I would wish this never had happen."

_**You take it all  
Take it all away  
This pain you gave to me  
You take it all away  
This pain you gave to me  
Take it all away  
This pain you gave  
This pain you gave **_

Thinking back to what Dearka had once warned him, Athrun flinched.

_If you love them, you risk lying for them._

_But if you lie for them, you risk losing them._

Author's Note:

Okay, hopefully for now I won't get pentalize for posting this. It is no longer a preview but a prologue of the story. Basically this takes place right at the end of the story, showing the after events and show what will be happening in upcoming chapters. Hopefully it sounds interesting and I can't wait to write it once Finding Destiny is complete!**_  
_**


	2. Once Upon A Time

_**Chapter 1**_

"_**Once Upon a Time"**_

"**Mother." **

"**No."**

"**Mother."**

"**No." **

"**Mother….."**

"**No."**

"**Mother!" **

"**No." **

"**Mother dearest."**

"**No." **

"**Mother that I love."**

"**No."**

"**For Christ sake mother, look at me when you say no!" **

**Lifting her eyebrow at her novice daughter, the middle age woman, replied once again, staring right back at her daughter's green orbs. "No."**

**Lifting her arms in the air in frustration, the young girl walked away but stopped quickly. "Can I ask you one question?"**

"**Yes?" **

"**Why do you have to be sooooo stubborn mother?" **

"**Me?" the middle age asked surprised. **

"**Yes, you." **

**Laughing loudly, the middle age, blonde hair woman whose intense golden orbs shined brilliantly said loudly and confidently, "I took it after your grandfather. Just like you took my stubbornness from me."**

**Turning to face her mother sharply, the girl pointed her finger at herself and shouted, "ME!"**

**Looking down at her watch, the woman swiftly counted the number of minutes. "If I am right, which I think I am, we have been arguing for a good hour. I just don't see why you can't get the hint that no, is just plainly no." **

"**I am 17 years old mother!" **

"**How old is this boy?" the woman asked curiously. **

"**Well….." the girl stuttered silently. "His…ummm…..hisistwenty-eightyearsold."**

"**Excuse me? Can you please repeat that just a tad bit more clearly?"**

**Narrowing her eyes at her mother, the girl answered more slowly, "His is twenty-eight years old."**

**Tapping her finger on her chin, the mother asked, "How old are you?"**

"**Seventeen." **

"**Making the difference of what?" **

"**Eleven years."**

"**Case close then." The woman replied satisfied. "Now if you excuse me, I have some cleaning to do." **

**Walking away from her daughter, the woman moved from the family room into the kitchen, where her sister-in-law was sitting casually at the kitchen table. **

"**I see it went well," the pink hair woman said calmly, smiling. **

"**It went peachy, Lacus. Just peachy." **

"**It could have been worse. She could have been like, mother may I date this twenty-something year old man and make passionate love with him all night long." **

"**Lacus!" the blonde hair woman shrieked. "Don't give her any ideas!"**

"**Cal, I think you should give your daughter the benefit of the doubt," Lacus replied lifting her eyebrow in doubt.**

**Getting a cup of coffee, Cagalli replied casually, "You're forgetting she is my daughter and seventeen of age. If she is anything like me when I was seventeen, lord knows that I have to lock her with handcuffs in her room and destroy the key." **

"**That is true," Lacus answered. "She may act like you but she defiantly looks like…."**

"**Don't you dare say his name, Lacus," Cagalli interrupted sternly. "Don't you dare."**

**Watching the blonde pitifully, Lacus nodded her head in agreement. "I'm sorry." **

**Sitting down, across from Lacus, Cagalli stared quietly into the depths of the brownish-black liquid and said softly, "It's been fifteen years, since he left. Fifteen long years."**

"**Cal…."**

………………_**Flashback……………………..**_

_At the age of 18, Cagalli Yula Attha was a intelligent, willful and down to earth youth who pushes herself forward in life. She was never dependent of others and she was certainly positive that she will achieve her dream without any obstacles. _

_However that all changed on the day she bumped into a blue hair, green eye youth in the center of Green Oaks Park, where the sparkling lake laid and the garden of roses stood to the side. _

"_Excuse you!" Cagalli shouted in frustration as she quickly got up and went to grab her purse that had fell during the collision._

"_I am sorry. I wasn't looking when I started…." the stranger replied as he too started to take hold of the fallen purse. _

_Placing her hand on the purse, followed by the stranger's hand a second later, Cagalli gaze raised to the stranger's eye level. Staring into the depths of his emerald orbs, she kept quiet. _

_It was until he softly cleared his throat that her attention was brought back to reality. _

_Realizing what had occurred, Cagalli blushed slightly and quickly took her purse and stood up, while mumbling a few curses. She started to walk away but quickly stopped when she felt a tug on her left arm. She slowly looked down and saw the stranger's hand gripping her arm._

"_What are you doing?" she ask in shock. "Let go!"_

"_What is your name?" he asked curiously, as he slowly released his grip and picked himself off the ground. _

"_Why do you care?" she asked suspiciously._

"_Well if I am going to ask you for a cup of coffee, I might as well know your name. Don't you agree?" the stranger asked calmly. _

"_Coffee?" Cagalli asked confused. _

_Smiling, the stranger raised his hand towards the blonde and said politely, "My name is Athrun Zala and I was wondering if you would like to get a cup of coffee." Cagalli kept quiet, so he quickly added, "It's my way of apologizing for knocking into you just moments ago. After all, if I don't offer you any form of consolidation, I don't think I could forgive myself." _

"_I….I…" Cagalli stuttered slightly at the man's offer. _

"_You accept?" Athrun asked._

_Signing slightly, Cagalli regain her composure and replied, "Why not."_

…………_5 Months Later……………………..._

_Hearing Athrun laughing out loud, Cagalli faced her boyfriend in curiosity. "What?"_

"_I was just thinking and I just thought of something that was funny," Athrun said simply, as he returned his attention at the ongoing movie. _

"_Athrun…" Cagalli warned loudly. _

_Staring at his girlfriend in innocently, he replied, "Can't a guy watch the "The Notebook" in peace?" _

"……_No," she answered deadly. "Spill. Now. Or else."_

_Signing loudly, Athrun raised his hands up as a act of surrendering. "You got me. I'll spill."_

"_Good," Cagalli said, as she waited impatiently. _

"_I just thought about the choice of movie," Athrun started and continued when he received silence. "If you don't know, "The Notebook" is considering a chick flick now and days. Typically it's the girl who choices the film and forces the guy to watch it."_

"_So?" Cagalli asked annoyed that she wasn't understanding his point._

"_In our case, the roles were reversed. I had picked the movie, due to Lacus recommendation and I basically had to blackmail you to watch it. I just found it amusing. Nothing more."_

"_Last time I had let you choose the movie which was a chick flick, you had chosen Titanic," Cagalli said angrily but soften when she said, "And you didn't tell me he died at the end. I don't think I had ever cried that much from watching a movie. They were so perfect together…..yet he died cause the bloody ship had to struck the dumb block of ice that was floating in the middle of the damn ocean! Really, why call a ship the unsinkable ship and have it sink a couple of days after it first set sail….."_

"_Cagalli?" Athrun interrupted slowly._

"_What?" she answered turning to face him._

"_I think we should stop the movie and find something else to do…."_

"_Why?" she asked skeptically. _

"_You see….if you didn't like the ending to the Titanic…then you might not like the ending to this movie….exactly," Athrun said nervously._

"_Is there a ship that sinks too?" Cagalli asked, her eyes widening slightly. _

"_Not technically…" Athrun started but stopped when Cagalli turned to face the TV._

"_Then we are going to finish this movie, rather you like it or not." _

"_Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you this time…" Athrun mumbled quietly and rewrapped his arms around his girlfriend. _

_1 HOUR LATER_

_Hugging his sobbing girlfriend, Athrun tried to comfort her as best as he could. _

"_The ending was so sad…" she cried loudly._

"_I know but you see, he loved her so much. He couldn't leave her. You do understand that, don't you?" _

"_I do, that is why it is so sad. Everyday, she forgets him and their life together. Yet he is so patient and their love had conquered so much," she replied sadly. _

"_Yeah," Athrun simply responded, holding her closer. _

_They kept quiet for a moment, both drown in their thoughts. _

"_Cagalli?" Athrun asked softly. _

"_Yes?" she answered, as she felt him pull her away so they both were facing one another. _

_Leaning in, he took her lips with his, kissing her passionately and lovingly. Breaking away after a minute, he smiled at her dazed expression. _

_Stroking her cheek with his hand, he said softly "I will never forget you, no matter what." _

"_Athrun…." She felt her face turn red in embarrassment. _

"_Cagalli Yula Attha, I love you too much to ever forget you." He slowly removed his hand from her cheek and moved it to her heart. "I'll will always be there for you. Rather it's in person or in your heart." _

"_Athrun…" she spoke softly. _

_He gently took her hand and placed it over his heart. "You will always be in my heart. Forever."_

_Smiling at him, Cagalli nodded her head in agreement. Pulling him towards her, she whispered softly into his ear, "I love you too Athrun Zala and you will be in my heart till the day I die. However, next time…"_

"_Next time?" Athrun asked, as he pulled away looking confused. _

_Smirking slightly she nodded her head and said, "Next time I choose the movie."_

"_Deal."_

………………………_.2 Years Later…………………………._

"_I now pronounce you, husband and wife. Introducing Mr. And Mrs. Athrun Zala!" the priest said loudly as the group of people assembled before the alter stood and started to cheer and clap hands. _

_The bride and groom quickly glanced at the priest and waited. _

_Smiling happily, the priest added, "You may now kiss the bride."_

_Turning to face his new wife, Athrun leaned in quickly and kissed the love of his life. Pulling away slowly, he mouthed "I love you". She mouthed "I love you too" back, as she made her way down the aisle, pulling her new husband with her. _

_Family and friends stood and cheered for the newlyweds. _

_Life was perfect for the couple. It would seem like nothing would ever hurt the married couple. _

…………………_..1 and 1/2 Years Later……………………. _

"_ATHRUN ZALA I SWEAR TO GOD YOU ARE A DEAD MAN!" Cagalli Yula Attha Zala screamed as loud as she could. _

"_Cagalli dear, you don't mean that," Athrun tried to reassure her, while holding her left hand. "Just listen to the doctor sweetie and breath in and out."_

"_YOU WANT ME TO BREATH! ARE YOU FLIPPING NUTS ATHRUN!" Cagalli screamed once more. "I LIKE TO SEE YOU BREATH IN AND OUT WHEN YOU FEEL THIS MUCH PAIN."_

"_Sweetie, remember you are the one who wanted to do this naturally." _

"_Sir, do you value your life?" the nurse asked surprised. Looking up at her, he stared at her confused. Smiling, she only replied, "I guess you new dads are going to have to learn this the hard way. Never go against your wife during labor."_

"_But why….." Athrun started but stopped when he felt soaring pain go through his right hand. "Cagalli, you are hurting me."_

"_Just hurting?" she replied softly. "THEN HOW ABOUT THIS!" _

_Feeling no circulation in his hand, Athrun started to panic. _

_Before either could say or do anything, a baby's cry was heard. Facing the doctor, both looked in amazement._

"_Mr. And Mrs. Zala, congratulations. You both have a new healthy baby girl." The nurse took the baby and wrapped her around in a blanket and softly placed her in Cagalli's arms. _

_Staring at the new life in her arms, Cagalli forgot everything else, as she smiled blissfully and said, "Hey there. I'm your mommy and this guy beside me is you daddy."_

"_Hi little one," Athrun said softly as he gently took her little hand into his. _

_Watching from the corner of the room, the doctor along with the nurse smiled contently. _

"_That usually does the trick," the nurse replied._

"_What does?" the doctor asked, as he stared at the new parents._

"_The arrival of the new baby stops the parents from killing one another."_

"_Sadly but true." _

………_..3 years later…..…………………_

"_Athrun, we are home!" Cagalli shouted as she made her way into the house, carrying little Estelle in her arms, with her sister-in-law, Lacus, following behind. _

"_Athrun?" Cagalli said, when received no answered. _

_Feeling something wasn't right, Cagalli quickly scanned her surroundings. _

"_That is weird," Lacus replied to silence. "Maybe he went out."_

"_Take Estelle," Cagalli said worriedly. _

_Walking away from Lacus and Estelle, Cagalli searched the house for any signs of her husband._

_She received none. _

_However, something caught her eye. Walking into their shared bedroom, Cagalli open the closet door that was left slightly ajar. _

"_Cal, is anything wrong?" Lacus asked, as she made her way into the bedroom._

"_His stuff is gone…" Cagalli said quietly._

"_What?" Lacus asked confused. _

_Moving out of her way, Lacus took noticed of the empty closet. Before either could do or say anything else, the phone rang. Picking up the cordless phone from the nightstand, Cagalli responded, "Hello?"_

"_Cagalli, it's me."_

"_Athrun! What is going on? Why aren't all your clothes in the closet?" Receiving no response, she shouted, "ANSWER ME!"_

"_I'm sorry." Was his simple reply. _

"_Sorry?" Cagalli asked panicky. "Why are you sorry. You didn't do anything wrong. Athrun just come home, please. You are worrying me" _

"_I'm not coming home, Cagalli."_

"_Okay, come when you can Athrun. I'll be waiting for you…." Cagalli started but stopped when Athrun interrupted. _

"_I'm not coming home, Cagalli," he repeated._

"_Okay…..when are you coming back?" she asked nervously. _

"_I'm sorry, but I'm not coming home today nor tomorrow. Heck, I'm not even coming home ever again. It is best if you forget me," Athrun replied monotone. _

"_What?" Cagalli exclaim wide eye._

"_Cagalli, what is going on?" Lacus asked worriedly. _

"_I have found something more important in life that I must achieve and that doesn't concern you what so ever."_

"_Athrun…" Cagalli replied softly, heartbroken and scared. "What is going on." _

"_Goodbye Cagalli, maybe one day, we will meet again," Athrun said sincerely, but then added coldly, "But I doubt it."_

"_ATHRUN!" Cagalli shouted as the phone went dead. Trying to redial his cell phone number, Cagalli heard something vibrating from the nightstand drawer. Opening in slowly, she dreaded what she was about to find._

_Athrun's cell phone._

"_Cagalli, what is going on?" Lacus asked worriedly, as she cuddled Estelle closer. _

_Turning to face her friend, Cagalli dropped the phone on the floor. Tears slowly fell. _

"_He left me."_

……………_**..Flashback Ends……………………..**_

"**It's been fifteen years since he left," Cagalli said softly. "I hate him for leaving me. I hate him deeply."**

"**Cagalli…" Lacus said worriedly. **

"**I hate him more for not telling me why. He just left without saying why!" **

**Walking over to her friend, she slowly hugged her, comforting her. After a minute, Lacus pulled back and smiled reassuring her friend that everything is okay now. **

**Thanking her friend, Cagalli got up and started to make dinner. **

"**Are you ever going to tell Estelle the truth?" Lacus asked quietly after a moment of silence. **

"**About what?"**

"**That Athrun is alive, not dead." **

**Staring at the pot, she had set to boil water in, Cagalli shook her head in disagreement. "Why tell her now Lacus. For fifteen years, she has been left to believe that her no good of a father died in a car accident. Why tell her now that he had left us for no apparent reason?"**

"**Cause it is the truth." **

**Smiling sadly, Cagalli shook her head in disagreement. "Even if Athrun Zala appears in our lives once more, he will never be Estelle's father. He left me to raise our daughter alone. I have struggled to make ends meet for the both of us. For Estelle, it is best that her father is truly dead." **

"**Oh Cagalli…" Lacus said quietly, as she watched her friend worriedly. Knowing there was nothing else she could say, she excused herself to call her husband, Kira. **

"**Tell Kira to stop by for dinner after work," Cagalli responded, as Lacus made her way out of the kitchen. **

**Watching Lacus leave, Cagalli turned to face the water that was now boiling. "I will not cry. I had cried enough for this selfless man." Lifting her hand to her lips, Cagalli strongly fought against the pain she has felt for fifteen years. **

………………………**Flashback………………….**

"_Divorce papers?" Cagalli whispered quietly. "No, he wouldn't just leave and do this…."_

"_Cagalli," her twin said sadly, as he watched his sister fall apart. _

"_How could he do this?" she replied angrily. "WHY!"_

"_I don't know Cal, I don't know." Kira said softly, as he held onto his sister tightly. _

_Feeling all her pain and sorrow grow into one emotion, he heart turned cold. She knew from that moment, Athrun Zala wouldn't ever be forgiven for what he had done to her and their daughter. Ever. _

_The one emotion that emerged from her that day, grows everyday. The one emotion she has felt ever since his disappearance._

_Hatred_

………………………………**.Flashback Ends……………….**

**Taking hold of a nearby knife, Cagalli looked at her reflection. **

"**I swear if you ever come back, I'll kill you for all the pain you have cause Athrun Zala." **

………………………………__

_**Author's Note:**_

**_Okay, I know, I know I haven't finished Finding Destiny, but I decided I couldn't keep this story on hold forever. So I'm going to try and work on both stories on my tight schedule. Good news is that Finding Destiny is almost finished. So I hope you enjoy the 1st chapter and please review. _**

_**Starry.**_


	3. The Choice

_**Song: Anthem by Story of the Year**_

_**Chapter 2**_

"_**The Choice"**_

**The stars will cry  
The blackest tears tonight  
And this is the moment that I live for  
I can smell the ocean air**

"_I had a lovely time tonight Alex," the red hair woman replied politely. "Thank you for inviting me."_

_Smiling, Alex leaned in and gave his companion a soft kiss on her lips and whispered into her ear, "I'll call you tomorrow Luna, take care."_

_Watching her date walk away, into the darkness, the woman couldn't help but feel sorrow for him. Through out their date, she couldn't help point out what was wrong. In addition, she felt as if they were being watched. _

"_Luna?' a voice asked. _

_Turning around to face the opening door, Luna watched as her sister stepped out. "How was your date?" _

"_The same old…" she replied sadly. _

"_Did you find any new information?" Meyrin asked curiously. _

"_Not tonight," Luna answered. "He…..he wasn't himself….like his mind was here…but.."_

"_His heart wasn't?" Meyrin finished for her sister._

"_Yes," Luna said confidently. "He is hiding something…."_

"_Maybe his relationship he has with **her**?" Meyrin said carefully. "After all, your job is to find out what Alex Dino's relationship with **her** is, remember?" _

_Watching her younger sister sympathetically, Luna silently disagreed with her. Yet instead of telling her opinion, she simply just said, "Maybe…"_

**And here I am  
Pouring my heart onto these rooftops  
Just a ghost to the world**

_It was well past midnight as the figure made his way down the empty street._

_A slight chill was present as he made his way toward his home. The artificial sky was clear with the present of stars scattered through out. _

_He kept both hands in his pockets. _

_He thought about his date. _

_Lunamaria Hawk was a simple and decent girl. Energetic and cute. She didn't ask too many questions, which was a big positive. _

_Feeling the motion of something vibrating in his coat jacket, the man took out his cell and answered the call._

"_Hello?" _

"_How was your date sweetie?" the female voice asked calmly._

"_It was fine," he answered simply. _

"_I see," she said, then added, "The kiss at the end was sweet I suppose. Yet remember, your mine. So I would advise you to not get too close to her." _

"_I won't." _

"_Good, cause you know what will happen if you do? Don't you?" she asked coolly. _

"_The same thing you did to Brenda Chai."_

"_I was nice to Brenda….." the woman replied dangerously. "I will not be nice again." _

"_I'll remember that."_

"_Good." She paused and then said, "I'll be watching, goodbye."_

_A moment later, the dial tone echoed. _

**That's exactly...  
Exactly what I need**

_Walking up to his apartment, the man silently made his way in. _

_Placing his jacket on the coat hanger, his keys on the kitchen counter, he made his way toward his bedroom. _

_However was stopped when he took noticed of visitors in his living room. _

_Raising an eyebrow, he asked, "How did you guys get in here?"_

_Smiling, the blonde hair man stood and walked over to Alex. "The question better yet is, where have you been?"_

_Narrowing his eyes, Alex answered, "None of you business."_

"_**She** didn't think that…." the blonde replied._

"_Dearka…" Alex warned. _

"_What?" Dearka asked innocently. "I'm just saying."_

"_Get out now."_

"**She**_ isn't happy." _

_Facing away from the blonde to the silver hair man sitting patiently on the arm chair, Alex asked, "Excuse me?"_

"_You know how jealous she gets," Yzak replied softly. "You are putting your new fling in danger." _

"_Look I was careless…." _

"_We know that Athrun….." the green hair man replied sadly, but stopped when he felt his friends piercing emerald eyes look at him angrily. _

"_My name is Alex….Alex Dino…." _

**  
From up here the city lights burn  
Like a thousand miles of fire  
And I'm here to sing this anthem  
Of our dying day  
**

"_Understand this!" Yzak shouted as he quickly stood up. "I don't care what you call yourself. However, your little dates our messing up our plan and I will not have it!"_

"_Excuse me?" the navy hair man asked. _

"_You know how she wants you to marry her don't you?" Yzak said calmly. _

"_I know…." _

"_Yzak, stop." Dearka warned his friend silently. "We can't force him…"_

"_They are pressuring you **Athrun Zala**, you got to marry her," Yzak replied coldly. "We got this far and we cannot blow it now."_

**  
For a second I wish the tide  
Would swallow every inch of this city  
As you gasp for air tonight  
I'd scream this song right in your face  
If you were here**

"_I'm not marrying her," Athrun answered angrily. "Not now….not ever…."_

_Laughing slightly, Yzak said, "Don't you realize that **she** always gets what she wants."_

"_And she wants you," Nicol replied sadly. _

_Beginning to feel a little panicky, Athrun asked, "Is there another way?" Watching his friends solemn expressions, he shouted, "There's got to be another way!"_

_Both Dearka and Nicol silently faced Yzak. _

"_There is one way…" Yzak said cautiously. _

"_Yzak?"_

"_You left behind a wife and a daughter, right? What if we use them to our advantage."_

**  
I swear I won't miss a beat  
Cause I never  
Never have before  
**

_A simple framed picture stood along with small digital alarm clock. _

_A young woman stood, holding a young child who was barely one of age. _

_Her blondish hair shined against the sun that glared during that one sunny morning. _

_Her striking golden orbs stood out against her pale skin. Yet life was seen within the orbs. _

_A smile present as she held the child. _

**  
From up here the city lights burn  
Like a thousand miles of fire  
And I'm here to sing this anthem  
Of our dying day**

_Closing the door after his "friends" left, Athrun silently made his way toward his bedroom. _

_Turning the light on, he silently stared at the framed picture that stood on his nightstand. _

_Frowning slightly, he thought about Yzak's comment. _

_It has been years since he had left. _

_Would she even remember him? _

_Walking closer to the picture, he looked at the child in the woman's arms. _

_The bluish hair and green eyes stood out clearly._****

Of our dying day  
Of our dying day  
Of our dying!  


"_She always had a reminder of me….." he whispered softly. _

"_Her child….." he mumbled softly, "Our child…..Estelle."_

_Smiling softly, he quickly calculated her age. She would be about 17 years of age. _

_How quickly they grow. _

"_I wonder if she would remember me?" he asked to himself softly, then smiled as he shook his head in disagreement. "Of course not, she was so young when I left."_

_Thinking back to the choose Yzak had given him, he frowned sadly._

**  
For a second I wish the tide  
Would swallow every inch of this city  
And you gasp for air tonight!  
**

_Walking back out of the bedroom, he made his way toward the kitchen. Taking a piece of paper and pen, he sat down on the counter and began writing a short, simple letter._

_A hour passed, as he concentrated on the correct words. _

_With a 3 sentences done and written, he quickly overlooked his work, and folded the piece of paper and placed it in a simple white envelope. _

_Walking to a little drawer in the kitchen, he took a stamp out and place it on the envelope. _

**  
From up here the city lights burn  
Like a thousand miles of fire  
And I'm here to sing this anthem  
Of our dying day  
From up here the city lights burn  
Like a thousand miles of fire  
And I'm here to sing this anthem  
Of our dying day  
From up here the city lights burn  
Like a thousand miles of fire  
And I'm here to sing this anthem  
Of our dying day**

_Two days, the same simple envelope that carried the three sentences letter, reached it's destination. _

_The woman stared at it in wonder, as she recognized the name that was placed on the return address._

_Athrun Zala_

_Carefully she opened the letter and read the short context. Narrowing her eyes, she quickly got up and left the room._

_Leaving the note behind. _

_June 3_

_I have finally decided to return back to my homeland and to take care of business while there. I will be visiting my daughter rather you like it or not, for I am the father and I think I have the choice to see her grow up. If you try to do anything to ruin my visit, I will not tolerate and eliminate our deal. _

_Athrun Zala _****

Our dying day  
Of our dying!  


_Sitting down in his assigned seat, he waited for take off. _

_He know **she** had received his letter and would try to stop him. _

_But there is nothing **she** can do, for it will be too late by the time she has realized what has happened. _

_Pulling a folded picture out of his packet, he unfolded it and looked down upon the blonde hair and golden eye woman with the blue hair and green eye child. _

"_I'm coming home," he whispered softly. _

………………………………

_**Next Chapter:**_

"_**Welcome to Orb, I hope you flight was decent," the man replied politely to the navy hair man. "I can show you around the city."**_

_**Smiling, Athrun declined and called for a taxi to bring him to the center of the city. **_

…

"_**Estelle, be home by curfew," Cagalli warned to her daughter on her cell, as she made her way around the streets of Orb. **_

"_**Okay, love you," Estelle replied as she hung up on her mother before she could get any other words out.**_

"_**Goodbye, love you too," Cagalli replied sarcastically, as she placed her phone back into her purse. **_

_**Without looking, she bumped roughly into a stranger. **_

"_**Watch it!" she shrieked as she fell down upon the ground.**_

"_**Cagalli?" the voice asked hopefully. "Is that you?"**_

_**Looking up, her golden orbs flashed as she saw the familiar emerald orbs. **_

"_**Athrun…." she breathed speechless. **_

………………………………__

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Chapter two completed. It may seem confusing now, but little by little pieces will come together. I will say, ever since Athrun left, he has been living in the PLANTS with the cover name Alex Dino. **_

_**Please comment and I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. **_


	4. Welcome Home

Just Trust Me

Welcome Home

Looking down below, Athrun smiled warmly as the plane circled around the city of Orb. The skyscrapers and buildings sparkled from the light of the sundown. Little specs of what he assume were people and cars moved around the city on roads and sidewalks. It reminded him a village of ants.

"It looks so peaceful," a male voice said softly.

Turning his head to face the male passenger to his side, Athrun nodded his head in agreement.

"Are you visiting family?" the stranger asked politely.

Thinking for a moment, Athrun replied, "I'm not sure as to what possessed me to come to Orb."

Lifting his eyebrow at Athrun's response, the man asked, "Do you have any connections in Orb?"

"Yes." Watching the man beside him, Athrun added, "I have a daughter who lives in Orb."

"So you do have family."

"You can say that, I suppose," Athrun replied sadly. "If there was a room full of teenage girls and my daughter was among them, I'm not positive I wouldn't know which girl was my daughter. Sounds kind of pathetic…." Athrun mumbled. "I don't know what my daughter looks like….."

"How long has it been since you last saw her?" the stranger asked.

"She was almost one when I left," Athrun stated, as he pulled out the picture that once stood next to the digital alarm clock in his apartment. "It's been almost 17 years since I last saw her."

Looking at the picture Athrun was holding out, the stranger studied both the young blonde woman and the child she was holding. "Many years have passed."

"Yes." He said sadly.

"Maybe you can make it up?" the stranger replied hopefully. "You might not have been there for her these past 17 years, but you are now."

"The question that frightens me, however, is would she want me to be part of her life? After all these years, I wonder if she hates me for leaving her." Athrun mumbled.

"There is no way of knowing until you meet her, face to face."

"Are you applying that I should find her?" Athrun asked unsure of the stranger's objectives.

"The only thing I am applying to you sir, is that you make amends with your daughter," the stranger said confidently. "Explain to her why you left and the reasons of why you kept your distance after so many years."

Staring at the photo once more, Athrun laughed softly to himself.

"Is there something funny?" the stranger asked curiously.

"There is one little problem that might stop me from even seeing her…."

"What is it?"

"My ex-wife."

Looking at the photo as well, the stranger looked at the vibrant young woman that stood in the picture. Lifting his eyes from the photo, he looked out the window as the plane began to descend.

Smiling, he whispered, "That might be a problem."

………………………………...

"Kira Yamato!" the blonde hot head screamed, as she began running after her idiotic twin brother. "I swear the moment I get my hands on you…..I'm going to kill you!"

Running a few steps ahead of his sister, Kira answered innocently, "How was I suppose to know Estelle wasn't suppose to go out to night."

Swearing loudly, Cagalli continued to chase her brother around the food court in the center of the city.

Watching the twins, a pink hair woman smiled softly.

"I could have sworn you mentioning Estelle's freedom as a teenager……."

"Her freedom!" Cagalli shrieked, before Kira had a chance to finish his sentence. "She is only 17! She has no freedom!"

Still ahead, Kira responded, "She is almost 18 years old Cagalli. You know, the age were the teenager is declared a adult."

"Then maybe she should begin acting like one!" Cagalli yelled back at her brother.

"Well maybe her mother should show her how to ACT like one!" Kira yelled right back at his sister.

Sighing softly, the pink hair woman whispered, "He doesn't want to live."

"EXCUSE ME!"

"Crap….."

"KIRA YAMATO! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

………………………………...

"Welcome to the city of Orb, I hope you enjoyed your flight," the man said politely to the navy hair man. "I can show you around the city."

Turning to face the stranger, Athrun replied, "No thanks"

"Then this is where we separate then," the stranger responded. Raising his hand, he took a firm grip with Athrun's hand and shook it. "I hope you solve all your problems with your daughter."

Smiling, Athrun released his hold, and turned about to look for a taxi.

"Sir?" the stranger asked once more.

"Yes?" Athrun responded as he continued to look for a taxi.

"Before you try to make amends with your daughter. I think it would be best if you make amends with Cagalli. She was after all was and probably still is stubborn, just like her father."

Quickly turning around to face the stranger, Athrun blinked.

He was gone.

Scanning the entrance of the airport, Athrun found no clues to the whereabouts of the stranger.

"Who the heck was he?" Athrun whispered. "How did he know……."

After a moment of searching, Athrun turned and spotted a empty taxi. Taking one last glance at the airport, he quickly made his way toward the taxi.

Getting in, the taxi driver asked, "Where to?"

"The corner of Madison Ave. and Allison Ave."

………………………………...

Glancing at her watch, pink hair woman, stood and made her way toward the two fallen bodies.

"Are you two done yet?" she asked, as she surveyed the damage.

Getting up, Cagalli dusted herself off. "I am."

Getting up a moment later, Kira glared at his sister.

"Have you called Estelle yet, Cagalli?" the woman asked calmly.

"No."

"When were you going to call?"

"Eventually."

"Do you know where she is?"

"Yes……I think…..maybe……no." Cagalli mumbled softly.

"Maybe you should call."

"I think I should too," Cagalli replied worriedly, as she quickly took out her cell and began walking off.

Once Cagalli was out of hearing distance, the pink hair woman faced her bruised and dusty husband.

"You brought this upon yourself……you do realize that."

"Lacus…." Kira warned softly.

"You know how protective Cagalli can be over Estelle," Lacus replied calmly. "I don't understand why you gave her permission to go "out" without getting any details."

"I thought she had already asked Cagalli for permission…." Kira said angrily. "How was I suppose to know she didn't."

Lifting her eyebrow up in doubt, Lacus smiled at her husband. "Sometimes I wonder about you two."

"What?" Kira asked in disbelief and confusion.

Meanwhile……….

Dialing in her daughter's number, Cagalli waited to hear her daughter's voice.

"Yes?"

"I don't know if I want to yell at you or ask where the hell you are," Cagalli said angrily. "You knew I said no this morning and yet you had the guts to ask your uncle for permission to go out."

"Mom, please….." Estelle began.

"Estelle, when I say no. I literally mean no."

"I know….."

Walking down the street, Cagalli paid little attention to her surroundings.

Calming down a bit, Cagalli asked, "Where are you?"

"At the mall with both Meyrin and Luna."

"I want you home by curfew."

"Will do mother."

"Estelle I mean it," Cagalli warned her daughter. Waiting at the cross walk, Cagalli took a quick glance to the street names.

Madison Ave.

Allison Ave.

"Okay, love you," Estelle answer as she hung up before Cagalli had the chance to say anything else.

"Goodbye, love you too," Cagalli replied sarcastically, as she placed her cell phone back into her purse.

Looking up at the green light to walk, Cagalli proceeded to cross the street without paying attention from walkers from the opposite direction.

A minute later, she bumped roughly into a stranger.

"Watch it!" she shrieked as she fell down upon the ground.

"Cagalli?" the voice asked hopefully. "It that you?"

Looking up, her golden orbs flashed as she saw familiar emerald orbs.

"Athrun…." she breathed speechless.

Getting up slowly, she continued to stare at him.

Smiling softly, he said quietly, "It is nice to see you again."

Memories of the past surfaced. Memories of the past she once shared with this man. Her marriage. Her child. Her happiness. Her dreams of the future with him resurface.

However, the moment cars began beeping, reality finally settled in.

In a split second, her mood changed from shock to anger.

Before Athrun could stop her, Cagalli's hand rose and slap his face firmly. Watching her walk away quickly, he raised his hand slowly to his face to where he assumed a red mark was left.

"I guess she is still mad….." he whispered softly. "I guess I have a lot of work to do."

………………………………...

Watching the little scene play before him, Kira kept his distance.

He watched as his sister slapped Athrun across the face and walk away quickly. Leaving him on the crosswalk, speechless.

Feeling the presence of his wife next to him, he slowly face her.

"Here is your swirl of chocolate and vanilla ice cream," she said happily, as she licked some of her strawberry flavor ice cream.

Taking his cone from his wife, Kira faced the crosswalk and watched as Athrun made his way across the street slowly. Unsure of himself.

"Kira?"

"His back, Lacus," the brown hair man said quietly.

"Who?"

"Athrun Zala."

"It is about time he comes home," Lacus responded excitedly.

"Excuse me?" Kira asked surprised. "Why would you be happy?"

"Cause Athrun Zala was the only man that made Cagalli happy and if you haven't noticed, you sister hasn't been happy ever since he left."

"He was the cause of her unhappiness!" Kira replied angrily.

"And now he can undo his mistakes and make her happy again," Lacus said hopefully.

………………………………...

Standing on the corner of Madison Ave., Athrun swiftly thought of a strategy.

Step 1: Find Cagalli

Step 2: Avoiding Cagalli's hand as she attempts to either punch of slap me

Step 3: Apologize

Step 4: If Plan A of apologizing fails then proceed with Plan B

Step 5: Think of Plan B within 5-10 seconds

Step 6: Offer Money Bargain

Smiling to himself mentally, Athrun quickly made his way after Cagalli.

"Welcome home."

………………………………...

Next Chapter:

"_Does your mother know about me," the man whispered softly into Estelle's ear as he slowly began kissing her neck._

"_Not technically…" she replied hesitantly. "She wouldn't approve….if she knew…."_

"_Then it would be best then if she never knew…."_

………………………………

"_Do you think you can waltz right back into my life and expect me to accept you like nothing has happened, Zala?" the blonde woman hissed. _

_Lifting his eyebrow in amusement, he answered mockingly, "You are my wife, why wouldn't you?"_

_Lifting her hand to slap him, he swiftly caught her arm. Narrowing her eyes at him she shouted angrily, "I am your ex-wife Zala."_

_Smirking he answered, "Ex maybe, however I am the one man who has seen your weaknesses Cagalli. I am the man who can destroy you as well."_

………………………………...

Author's Note:

Chapter 3 is done and I hope you guys enjoyed it.

Please review and tell me what you think of the story so far.

Any ideas will be taken in for consideration : - )


End file.
